Footsteps
by pantlesshero
Summary: In which Noah surprises his boyfriend on Christmas Eve. Puckurt. Based on a requested prompt by waytotheend. :3


Maybe after all that had happened between the two of them, they should have stopped sneaking around. But Kurt really didn't mind when Noah closed his fingers around the shorter boy's wrist to drag him out of the door he had just opened and into the backyard of the Hudmels' residence, where the untouched coat of snow was elegantly glowing, instantly reminding Noah of his boyfriend's pale skin. As he turned around to face said boyfriend, his face was indeed shining a little, lit up with laughter at the unexpected surprise, and he willingly took the last few steps to close the distance between them and press himself against his lover.  
>"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Philadelphia!"<br>"Hell do I care." Noah rolled his eyes at how unnecessary that statement had been, but didn't waste any time to wrap his arms around the gorgeous brunette to pull him closer, into a warm kiss, their breath showing white for a brief moment before their lips met and both shut their eyes, completely drowning the sight of the winter in darkness. They let their tongues dance for a few minutes, simply tasting each other after the time they had to spend apart far too often, and it was always too long, but right now wasn't the time for deep thoughts. Kurt smirked against his partner's lips, and before the taller boy could ask what he was up to, he felt icy cold fingertips sneaking under his coat and shirt, and he shuddered at the feeling, grunting unglamorously as he took Kurt's wrists to stop him from freezing his hipbones. "Your fingers are cold like ice."  
>It reminded him of an old nickname he'd given his boyfriend shortly after they had started becoming friends and slightly more; ice princess, because of the cold aura he seemed to keep around himself to protect him. They had realized back then that they weren't as different as it seemed, but simply dealt differently with similar challenges.<br>"I know, that's the reason for which I'm trying to warm them." His sarcasm never slept, obviously, and who would have thought that in a night like this, Kurt Hummel would be the one to become cynical instead of losing himself in the semi romantic atmosphere of a Christmas Eve.  
>"You should have worn something warmer."<br>"I didn't expect you to appear on my doorstep and drag me out here."  
>"You should know that I'm full of surprises."<br>"I remember the first surprise you had for me very well, thank you."  
>"You do?"<br>It had been the out-of-the-blue declaration of Noah's undying love for the brunette, and it had not been overly romantic, also due to the fact that Kurt had been far too shocked to form a coherent response. Now, however, he didn't have any problems to find the words ghosting through his mind, just like their breath dancing silverly through the air surrounding them, not yet sure in which direction they might let the wind lead them. Funny, how such a tiny little thing related to what they had felt as they had been forced to part. Not that it had ever really managed to part them.  
>Suddenly, Kurt let out a strangled giggle as the taller boy had pulled him into a warm embrace, but only to be able to sneak his almost equally frozen fingers under the much thinner fabric of his boyfriend's clothing, softly tickling the slightly plush skin there.<br>"You moron, stop it! I'm freezing! You only came here to tease me!"  
>"Of course I did."<br>Laughing, Noah had mercy and opened his coat to wrap it around both of them, as far as it was possible, and then pulled him into another tight embrace.  
>"I just knew you'd miss me."<br>Kurt snorted, even though he pressed himself even closer against the other boy's chest.  
>"You missed me more."<br>Noah just shrugged, quickly peeling over to the window to make sure nobody was watching them.  
>"Just to make things clear, I certainly didn't come here to see Finn."<br>It was almost ridiculous, when tiny snowflakes started attaching themselves to Noah's mohawk, lasting hardly a second before they melted, but none of the boys truly cared about their surroundings, since it had always been that way – the two of them together, knowing that anything else in the world couldn't affect them, as long as they only didn't let them try.  
>"I'm still freezing." His voice came out slightly muffled against the other's chest.<br>"Then you should sneak me inside."  
>"We're not in High School anymore."<br>"Pity, isn't it?"  
>A moment of silence followed before Kurt sighed contently, spreading a promising warmth around Noah's collarbone.<br>"No, not at all."  
>Both smiled, knowing that what they had wasn't attached to a certain location or environment. It was entirely based on their own decisions, which was probably something that had made them last, while other's hadn't managed to keep their relationships together.<br>"I'll meet you at the basement window in five minutes. I might even let you come inside."  
>"I think you're pretty sure you want to let me come inside."<br>Kurt raised his brows, because he loved to hear how little his boyfriend had actually changed during the time they hadn't seen each other. They were still the same people, and their relationship would stay the same, too. After all, they stood in his backyard, very much aware of the overly romantic scenery, and yet, it hadn't chased either one away. The thought made Kurt's slightly swollen and red from the cold lips curve slightly, before he quietly responded.  
>"Maybe."<br>Still, they didn't pull away for another few minutes, Noah's eyes tracing their footsteps in the snow.


End file.
